tttefandomcom-20200213-history
I Want to Go Home
I Want to Go Home is the fourth song featured in Journey Beyond Sodor. It is sung entirely by Thomas and performed by John Hasler in the UK and Joseph May in the US. Lyrics :How much longer will I have to stay here? :One more day, or a month, or a year? :Far from everything I've ever known :Far away from the Island called Sodor :Far away from that Island called home :Where are you Annie and Clarabel? :Have you been left in the shed? :Or are you out on my branch line :With some other engine instead :I miss all of my friends :I miss hearing their names :Percy and Toby and Gordon :It's strange but I even miss James :I'm not joking, I even miss James :I wanted to have an adventure :I wanted to wander and roam :I wanted to see places I'd never seen :But now I just wanna go home :Tell me when do I get to go home :All I wanna do is go back to Sodor :All I wanna do is get back to my friends :I don't wanna be stuck here forever and always :In this hot house where work never ends :I wanted adventure :I wanted to roam :I wanted new places but now I want home :I mean it, I have to go home :So lock up your gates with your skeleton key :You can't make me stay where I don't want to be :It's not right, it's not fair :This is no place for me :I want to, I need to, I have to be free to go home! :I'll find my way home :I'll make my way home :It's time to go home :I'm going home! Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Annie and Clarabel * Edward * Henry * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Harvey * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Whiff * Stanley * Hiro * Charlie * Scruff * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Porter * Timothy * Samson * Glynn * Ryan * Diesel * Daisy * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Den * Dart * Sidney * Paxton * Norman * Philip * Hugo * Stafford * Flynn * Marion * Skiff * Rusty * Henrietta * Toad * Rocky * Judy and Jerome Locations * Island of Sodor ** Knapford Station Yard ** Thomas' Branch Line * The Mainland ** The Steelworks Voice Cast * John Hasler as Thomas * Joseph May as Thomas Trivia * Duck, Flying Scotsman, Winston, Diesel 10, Gator, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand are the only standard gauge engines in CGI who do not appear in Thomas' memory line up of engines. Many of Thomas' other friends do not appear here as well such as Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Duncan, Victor, Luke, Millie, Bert, Rex, Mike, Annie, Clarabel, Slip Coaches, Bradford, Bertie, Trevor, Harold, Butch, Jack, Alfie, Oliver the Excavator, Max and Monty, Kevin, Captain and all other characters. Rusty is the only narrow-gauge engine to appear in the line up of engines in Thomas' memory. * When Thomas is travelling on the Mainland map, many of England's landmarks are present, such as Blackpool Tower, York Minster, Skegness and Tower Bridge. * This is the first song to be sung only by Thomas in the CGI series, since all the previous were sung with another engine(s) or coach(es). * If one looks closely, they can notice that Porter is on the same track as Rusty, even though Rusty is narrow gauge and Porter is standard gauge. Goofs * Rusty appears on standard gauge track in the song despite him being a narrow gauge engine. In Other Languages Music Video File:I Want to Go Home - Music Video ja:いつになったらかえれるの? Category:Songs